Returning Home
by Singing Alice
Summary: The three shinobi of Konohagakure, find themselves transported to a new world. What new adventures await them here? Well, we'll just have to wait and see...
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Guys, look what I found!" yelled a blonde boy as he ran to catch up to his two companions.

The two turned towards him, both wondering what on earth it could be.

As the blonde boy neared the two, he held up said object high above his head, in his hand.

"A...stone?" the pink haired girl asked, wondering what was so great about it.

"Tch, how stupid" said the blue haired boy to the left of her.

The blonde haired boy was Naruto, the girl was Sakura and the blue haired boy with the attitude was Sasuke.

They were three shinobi from Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves and were all genin- the lowest ranking ninja.

The three made up team seven, along with Kakashi, their silver haired, not to mention always tardy, sensei.

"It's not just any stone guys! It moved!" he told them excitedly.

The two looked back at him.

Sakura looked in surprise, Sasuke just stared at him blankly.

"What are you saying, dobe. Stones don't move" Sasuke told him, wondering how stupid Naruto could get.

The blonde put his hand with the stone in it infront of them and opened his fist, revealing a large, blue-green stone in the middle.

The stone was unnaturally large, and bright, and that was something Sasuke and Sakura noticed straight away.

"Oh my god..." Sakura started, causing both boys to look her way.

"It's so...gorgeous! Can I keep it! Please!" she burst out, jumping up and down.

Both Naruto and Sasuke sweatdropped, staring at the over excited girl.

After a minute, she calmed down and they returned to studying the stone.

"Is it just me, or is that stone...glowing?" Sakura queried.

The stone began twitching, glowing brighter.

Suddenly, before any of them could react, a very bright light surrounded them, pulling them...to a different world.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? My first ever X-over, please review :D<strong>

**~Singing Alice~**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The three ninja surveyed their surroundings in shock.

They were in what seemed to be a classroom, and surrounding them were a group of students, seeming to be around their age.

However, these students were all wearing a uniform consisting of red shorts for boys/red skirts for girls and a black long sleeved top, with a white collar and different amounts of stars on them.

They had landed in none other than the world of Gakuen Alice.

"I TOLD you not to try the experiment, Sora!" yelled a brown haired girl.

"Why are you angry, Mikan? It was a success" the boy replied, smiling at her.

The girl, or Mikan, huffed and crossed her arms.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" asked a blonde haired boy, who was holding a rabbit.

"Hn" replied the raven haired boy next to him, his crimson eyes devoid of emotion.

Everyone had gathered around the strange newcomers, all the students except for one.

A girl with black hair and amethyst eyes remained in her seat, tinkering with some object on her desk.

Out of nowhere, she whipped out what looked like a weapon of some kind.

Baka, baka, baka!

The sound of the shots echoed around the room, causing everyone to freeze.

The girl's amethyst eyes widened slightly in shock and she stared intensely at the three newcomers.

Two of the three had instinctively caught the orange, rubber projectiles aimed at them; the other, however, was not so lucky.

The blonde boy had been hit by the projectile, squarely between the eyes, leaving a huge lump in the center of his face.

She quickly returned to her tinkering as if nothing had happened, causing other people to sweatdrop.

Sakura and Sasuke turned and looked at Naruto, who had a stupid look on his face as he rubbed the newly formed lump on his head.

The two shook their heads and looked once more at the students around them.

"Who...are you people? Where are we?" Sakura asked, looking for some kind of answer.

"Well, right now you're in Alice Academy, and we're the students of Elementary Class B" the boy Sora told them, a very proud look on his face.

"Alice...Academy? There is such a school in our world?" she turned to Sasuke, questioningly.

Suddenly, Sora became lost for words.

"Uh...about that..." he trailed off, looking around nervously all of a sudden.

"Sora! I think you owe these people an explanation" yelled a blue haired girl, looking at the boy.

"Well..." he still looked pretty nervous "see, you're not exactly in your world anymore..."

Sakura and Sasuke stared blankly, taking in what he had said- Naruto however was still out of it from being hit in the head.

"What do you mean, not in our world?" Sakura asked, confused.

Sasuke was thinking about what had happened, however, and his face remained expressionless.

Sora sighed loudly, before walking over and sitting in his seat.

The class, also knowing this explanation would take a while, returned to their respective seats as well.

Naruto (who had just recovered and was looking extremely confused) Sakura and Sasuke, walked over to the table where Sora was sitting and sat down around him.

They all looked at him expectantly, waiting for their explanation.

"Well" Sora began, taking in a deep breath and swallowed, "you found a weird blue-green stone, didn't you?"

Sakura and Sasuke simultaneously glared at Naruto, both thinking 'so it was YOU who got us in this mess!'

Sora couldn't help but laugh a little at the three's antics.

"So, first, I'll explain about this world and Alices..."

Naruto however could only think one thing...

'Stupid, weird blue thingo!'

"So, as you've already been told, you are not in your world anymore" as Sora began, people started to talk amongst themselves, not really caring about this part in the explanation.

"In this world, there exist a handful of people, with powers called 'Alices'. These are things like mind-reading, levitation, telepathy, invention, etc."

"This school that you are in, is called Alice Academy, and us people with Alices, are forced to stay here until we become adults"

The three shinobi were listening intently, wanting to know what had happened.

However at that moment, a boy with blonde hair, brown eyes, and a stupid looking grin plastered on his face, walked back into the room.

"Hey guys! What did I miss?" he asked the class casually.

He settled his arms behind his head and let his gaze drift around the room, landing on the three newcomers.

To most people's surprise, he burst out in a fit of laughter.

Once he had finished, he took a breath to calm himself a bit, turning to Sora.

"So, your experiment succeeded then, Sora?" he asked, rhetorically.

"Stay out of this, Koko!" Sora ordered him, angrily.

Koko then turned to the three very confused shinobi.

"You guys are pretty much screwed now, because of what he did. You won't be able to return to your world. Ever"

The three looked up at Koko and then back to Sora.

"Is what he just told us true?" Sasuke asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

Sora hesitated, proving Koko's point.

"What!" shouted Sakura, in disbelief. "How!"

"Well, my Alice gives me the power of travelling between different worlds..."  
>He began, knowing that they'd be very angry by the time he finished.<p>

"And see the girl over there with straight black hair?" asked Sora, pointing across the room.

The three followed where his finger was pointing, and nodded when they saw the girl he was referring to.

"Her name's Raina Yuki, and she has the Instant Teleportation and Invisibility Alice, so she gave me an Instant Teleportation Alice stone, and I travelled to your world with my own Alice"

"I ended up in the messiest room I've ever seen, and I put the stone on the desk there" Sora looked down at his feet while talking.

Sakura couldn't help a small giggle about the comment directed at Naruto's room, and Sasuke just shook his head at the blonde idiot.

Their moods would change however when they heard what Sora would say next.

"So the next person who touched it would come through into our world, I told Raina to create the stone to be able to return here only. The only thing is...now that you guys are here, there's- well, there's no way to send you back"

"Wait, what!" exclaimed Sakura "Can't you just take all three of us back with your Alice and-"

"Impossible" Sora cut off looking at all of them and feeling really bad for the three "I can't take other people with me. The Teleportation Alice would be another option, except Raina can only imprint a place she's been to before on her Alice stone. Even if she did, I would have to hold open the 'door' to your world, which is not possible right now...my Alice isn't strong enough"

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were all extremely angry at Sora. "Well then why did you bring us here in the first place!" burst out Sasuke, fuming.

"Because he's an idiot" stated Koko simply, still with that annoyingly huge grin on his face.

"Once again, shut UP Koko. Or God help me, I WILL kill you!" Sora's face was red with anger.

"Aw, would you look at that. I made poor little Sora angry. How scary…what are you going to do to me now? Send me to a different world? Oh wait. You can't even do that!" Koko began to laugh but was cut off quickly as a solid object flew towards his head.

Sora had thrown his textbook at Koko, causing Koko to instantly stop laughing and duck to avoid getting hit in the face with a math book.

Koko threw his book back at Sora in defence and soon, a full blown fight was started between the two boys.

While the two fought it out, Mikan carefully walked around them, trying not to get involved in the fight, and headed to the three shinobi, smiling kindly.

"Until we find a way to get you three back home, you are all welcome to stay here in the academy. We have spare rooms available, and we will take the best care of you. You won't have to wear the uniform or anything"

The three looked at each other.

It wasn't like they had much of a choice.

After all, they had no idea what sort of enemies could roam this world.

"We'll stay" answered Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Sorry if anyone's ooc or anything :P Please R&amp;R :D<strong>

**~Singing Alice~**


End file.
